


Of Love and Dreams

by BisexualDisaster531



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Banter, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Nightmares, Some Humor, actually guys it's 2am, h/c, i can't tag, i guess, mulder being sweet, scully is just sad, someone help me, we all know mulder and scully would never shut up with each other in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisaster531/pseuds/BisexualDisaster531
Summary: Scully wakes up from a nightmare, but as always, her partner is right there to help her.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 21





	Of Love and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags suggest, it is 2am when I finished and posted this. There will be errors, but as I'm quarantined and confined to my room while I wait for my covid results, I have nothing better to do, so expect more fanfictions:)  
> Enjoy!

“Scully!” Mulder shakes her awake, and it’s only then that she feels the hot tears that are streaming down her face. “Wake up, you’re dreaming!”

She starts sobbing now, not quiet ones, but loud, shaking cries that ring through the room.

“Nightmare?” He kisses her forehead softly.

“Yeah,” Scully curls into his arms, still shaking, although her tears have quieted now.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” He kisses the top of her head.

“It was nothing,” she shrugs.

“Scully, I haven’t seen you cry over a nightmare since you started sleeping here, and that’s been almost 5 months now. What happened?” He brushes one of her tears away with his thumb.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” she curls into him. “Just hold me, please?”

“Oh, Scully,” he murmurs. “It’s going to be okay.”

She turns towards him and buries her face in his bare chest, crying softly. His hand strokes the back of her head softly, and his lips are at her ear, murmuring sweet nothings.

“I love you,” he murmurs into her ear again. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, Scully. No one’s going to hurt you.”

She hiccups into his chest, tears still falling. “You died, Mulder,” she sobbed. “You died, and fucking Cancer Man was there, just looking at me, with those stupid fucking cigarettes. He just smoked one, right there, and told me it was my fault, that if I hadn’t interfered you’d still be there,” she starts crying again, Mulder’s arms tightening around her.

“Oh, Scully, I’m right here,” he murmurs, stroking her back soothingly. “You’re going to be okay, I’ve got you right here. No one’s going to hurt us. We’re in my bed, and you’re with me. I won’t let anyone hurt us, Scully.”

“God, I love you,” she sobs into his chest. “I fucking love you, Mulder.”

“I love you too,” he kisses her head softly.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” she breathes heavily into his chest, trying to stop her tears.

“Scully,” he lifts her chin to look at him. “You will never, ever, be bothering me because you’re hurting. Never. I’m gonna go get you some water, okay? I’ll be right back,” he promises, untangling himself from her arms.

“M’kay,” she sits up, wrapping a blanket around her naked torso.

She sits and waits for a few minutes trying to calm down, before grabbing Mulder’s work shirt from yesterday and pulling it on. She goes into the kitchen to see what’s taking Mulder so long, although she guesses it’s probably because he’s trying to find a clean glass, since he hasn’t cleaned his kitchen in god knows how long.

“You okay, Scully?” Mulder turns around from the sink, where he’s rinsing out a glass.

“Better,” she nods, wiping her eyes. “Thanks."

“Do you wanna go back to bed?” His eyes search her face softly, and he hands her a glass of water, which she drinks eagerly.

“Not really,” she admits, leaning into his chest. “Not to sleep, anyways.”

“Well,” he raises an eyebrow at her teasingly. “There are plenty of activities we could do in a bed that aren’t sleeping.”

She sighs, a small smile escaping her lips. “Mulder, please.”

“I’m joking, Scully,” he kisses her lips softly. “Although, I must say, I’ve heard you say that at least once today, and I’d be lying if I didn’t say I wasn’t thinking of it.”

“Always a one track mind,” she laughs dryly.

“C’mon, Scully, let’s go back to bed,” he surprises her by picking her up, bridal style.

“Mulder,” she sighs against his shoulder. “I don’t believe I will ever understand how you can make me go from crying to laughing in just a few minutes.”

“I do hope you’re not complaining, Dana Scully,” he murmurs, kissing her neck affectionately as he deposits her onto the bed.

“Not complaining,” she rolls over to her side as Mulder climbs in next to her. “You gonna kiss me? Or were you teasing me back there?”

“I thought you liked it when I teased,” he pouts, pulling her into his arms.

She rolls her eyes affectionately. “Mulder, I didn’t say I didn’t like it, I was just commenting.”

“Well,” he kissed her firmly. “I can certainly kiss you if you want me to.” He drops his lips to her ear. “Anywhere,” he emphasizes.

“Is that so?” She leans into his arms, comforted by his familiar teasing. Everything about Mulder right now felt familiar, and it comforted her.

“Yup,” he kisses her neck this time. “I love you, Scully.”

“I love you too,” she murmurs, taking a long, deep breath in and out.

“Are you going to try to sleep, Scully?” He runs his hand lazily over her stomach, stroking it absentmindedly.

She shakes her head. “Can you talk to me?”

“I always talk to you,” he smirks slightly into her shoulder.

“Oh, you know what I mean,” she rolls her eyes.

He hums in agreement. “Y’know, I loved you that first time,” he sighs into her skin. “I could barely stop myself from saying it, over and over, while I fucked you into your bed. I didn’t want to scare you off, though. Didn’t want you to think I was just saying it because I was balls deep inside you. The idea of you leaving me after that, god, I couldn’t fathom the idea."

“I wanted to tell you that too,” she whispers into the still night air. “Tell you that I’ve loved you for so fucking long, Mulder.”

“God, we were idiots, weren’t we?” He laughs softly into her shoulder, his palm now covering her breast, which Scully does not miss.

“Still trying to horizontal mambo with me for the third time tonight, Mulder?” She looks over her shoulder to capture his lips between hers.

“Always,” he teases her nipple affectionately. “Have you ever known me to stop trying?”

“Not since we started,” she laughs a bit. “I think if you grab my ass one more time when you don’t think Skinner’s looking he’s going to shut down the X-Files again. And need I remind you our office is probably bugged?”

“Well,” he gives her a smirk that can only be described as predatory. “At least we know the upper management of the FBI approves.”

“Shut up,” she sighs as he idly kisses her neck again.

“You only tell me that when you know I’m right,” he protests, his fingers trailing down her stomach.

“Oh, Mulder,” she leans her head onto his shoulder. “Shut up. We both know I’m not going to sleep anyways.”

“Good,” he gives her one more grin before sliding beneath the blankets. “And, like any good partner would do, I’m going to make sure that you’re okay, in a matter of speaking.”

“Mulder, why you consider-oh!” Scully’s opinion of what she thought of Mulder’s “treatment” for nightmares was cut short by Mulder’s vigorous attentions, and she decides, as she leans back onto the pillows, that she doesn’t really care that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end fics very well, but I'm still fairly proud of this one! I'm watching the show for the first time, and although I wrote this when I was in the middle of season 4, I have updated the fic slightly to reflect canon.


End file.
